Writer s Call
by Karyatoz
Summary: Quizá por que en nuestra fantasía yo veía aquel sucio apartamento como un palacio y ella me veía como el hombre que deseaba que fuera mi hermano. TakeruxMimi
1. Bloqueo de Escritor

_Este fic es una de esas tantas locuras que a veces me dan en las noches. No sé por qué escogí esta pareja pero me parecía que eran quienes mejor se amoldaban a ella, pero espero que a quienes les guste me dejen un comentario o algún aliento para ver si saco una segunda parte o continuación._

Disclaimer: Digimon y sus personajes son propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo.

_**Writer´s Call**_

_**Bloqueo de Escritor**_

El humo ascendía en círculos hasta el techo, dejando una estela de olor a alquitrán y a tabaco que se propagaba por toda la habitación. Lo miré mientras dirigía lentamente la mirada hacia el techo, cogía el cigarrillo de mi mano izquierda y daba una fuerte pitada. Con lentitud y de manera ceremonial, esperaba que el humo ingresara en mis pulmones para volver a exhalarlo y sentir la ya conocida sensación de inquietud que daba la nicotina. Me fijé ahora en donde provenía el humo, y no tardé en darme cuenta que provenía de mi propio escritorio, y el cenicero parecía una colección de rocas humeantes que se alzaban como una corona y brindaban al cielo el humo de sus restos.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así? Creo que empecé a fumar desde hacía dos horas. Miré hacia la ventana y descubrí con algo de sorpresa que la luz de la iluminación artificial de la calle se adentraba por entre las viejas persianas que adornaban las ventanas de mi habitación. Volví a observar hacia el frente y ahí estaba la razón de mi estado. Un ordenador con una página en blanco en el frente. Y con aquella maldita barrita que no dejaba de aparecer y desaparecer. Simplemente yo ya no sabía seguir.

¿Hace cuánto que tenía este bloqueo? Ya había perdido la cuenta de las horas que llevaba así. La maldita página en blanco seguía delante de mí y no podía forzarme a continuar el relato. No sabía que diálogos escribir, no sabía qué escenario conseguir… Mire hacia el lado derecho y encontré una pila de cd´s, entre ellos, Enigma, Saint Chorus, Enya, Two Steps From Hell, y tantos de otras bandas de música que siempre me inspiraban, pero que en esta ocasión no habían sido capaces de borrar ese bloqueo.

Con desgano, me levanté de la silla, dispuesto a hacerme un café, ya que sería una larga noche. El profesor de la universidad ya quería un avance de nuestras novelas y yo no podía simplemente solo presentar el primer episodio cuando debería estar en la mitad.

Yo mismo me regañaba por haber aceptado el proyecto. Incluso pensé que podría utilizar aquellas viejas vivencias de cuando tuve 8 y 11 años… Pero ni siquiera los recuerdos eran capaces de lograr inspiración, porque de alguna manera siempre volvía hacia ella, mi mejor amiga, la de aquellos ojos y cabellos color chocolate que me había enamorado con su sencillez y amabilidad.

Ya se había cumplido más de seis meses desde su partida. Una beca de estudios, lo que nos separó. Un "Te amaré por siempre", su despedida, y la total y completa incredulidad acerca de un futuro para nosotros, como la mía. Durante la primera semana, llamadas, correos y mensajes, durante todos los días, poco a poco, más fríos, más distantes, y ahora, solo llegaban una vez cada dos semanas… y últimamente ya no había llegado ninguno. Es más, ya ni siquiera los esperaba. La distancia puede ser una poderosa aliada para el olvido. Sólo esperaba que ella guardara los recuerdos bonitos que había vivido conmigo.

Prendí la cafetera y sonreí cuando olí el seductor aroma de la cafeína en el aire. Cogí una de las bolsas de café que tenía en el aparador y estaba por verterlo en la máquina, cuando un sonido tintineante y estresante casi me hace tirar la bolsa.

Salí de la pequeña cocina, y encendí la luz del pasillo que daba hacia la puerta del apartamento que se había convertido en mi hogar durante estos últimos dos años. No estaba en una buena zona, dado que los estudiantes de Literatura no tenemos gran cantidad de dinero para poder invertir en el alquiler de mansiones o departamentos de lujo, pero el pequeño lugar había sido para mí un completo refugio, y en mi fantasía, lo veía como un pequeño palacio en donde podía vivir en paz. Excepto cuando llegaban estas inoportunas visitas. Abrí el contestador, y escuche una voz ya muy conocida por mí. Con una pequeña sonrisa, presioné el interruptor para dejarla pasar. Nuevamente la oveja venía a visitar al lobo.

Miré mi vestimenta, y opté por cambiar la polera verde que llevaba por otra del mismo color, pero más limpia. Observándome en el espejo, traté de disimular lo mejor posible las ojeras que tenía, producto de las malas noches continuadas.

Poco tiempo después, escuché los sonidos de sus tacos, y casi al instante el toqueteo en mi puerta para poder abrirla. Después de mojar mi cabello anduve hacia la puerta y la abrí.

Ahí estaba ella. Alta, de un sedoso, hermoso y largo cabello castaño, vestida con un vestido amarillo que se amoldaba perfectamente a su figura que la hacía irresistible para mí. Me sonrió al verme con un destello en sus ojos marrones.

- ¡Ahhh!- dijo ella, entrando como si fuese a su casa, estirándose y comenzando a sacarse las botitas blancas de tacos que llevaba. Se sentó en uno de los sillones tirándose sobre el.

Yo sólo reí ante su comportamiento infantil.

- ¿De qué te ríes?- dijo inflando sus cachetes, lo que la hacía ver más adorable para mí. Se levantó con las botas colgando de sus manos y se dirigió a mi habitación. Yo la seguí lentamente, mirándola en su andar despreocupado, tranquilo y feliz. Una vez dentro, se agachó para coger dos ballerinas que se encontraban debajo de mi cama, y se sentó sobre la cama para ponérselas. Yo la observé hacerlo desde la puerta.

- Parece que esta ya es tu casa- le dije, sonriendo. Ella me miró, y sonrió.

- Claro que es mi casa- contestó ella, poniéndose de pie, y comenzando a caminar hacia mí.- No puedo dejar a un niño como tú- dijo poniendo su dedo índice sobre mi pecho- Vivir completamente solo.

Ella sonrió de nuevo, esta vez casi seductoramente, y avanzó hacia la cocina, moviéndose esta vez, de tal manera que sus caderas tenían un bamboleo muy provocativo. Sonriendo, me dirigí hacia la salita de estar, donde nuevamente me senté ante el ordenador. Quizá ahora, con un poco de la cena que haría ella podría refrescar mi mente y escribir un poco antes de que llegara el día siguiente. A los 20 minutos, un delicioso olor empezó a salir de la cocina, y en él reconocí a mi platillo favorito. Sin embargo, mi rostro se ensombreció, pues eso significaba algo que, a pesar que me hacía feliz, no creí que lo hiciera con ella.

Decidí ir hacia la cocina, y la vi cerrar la llave del gas de la cocina, lo que indicaba que había terminado de preparar la cena. Y de repente me fije que llevaba puesto un lindo delantal rosado. Eso era tan de ella… Me acerqué lentamente por detrás, y coloqué uno de mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, para descansar mi barbilla sobre su hombro, mientras que mi otra mano iba directamente hacia uno de los sostenes del vestido y lo deslizaba suavemente hacia abajo.

- T.K.- me dijo, y yo reí, al escuchar eso, mientras besaba su cuello.- No es momento de…

- ¿No es momento para qué?- le dije, mordiendo suavemente su hombro, lo que hizo que ella diera un pequeño gemido, mientras que mi mano derecha, la que había bajado el sostén, se dirigía hacia su pecho y lo acariciaba de manera gentil.

Ella se dejó estar en mis brazos, levantando su mano derecha hacia mi cabeza, para que no dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos. Mimi se volteó lentamente y me miro con una mueca pícara…

- Se nos va a pasar el agua…- dijo sonriendo, y en ese momento, pegué mis labios contra los de ella, y casi de inmediato los abrí al sentir su insistencia por entrar.

- Puedo comprar otra tetera…- le dije, sonriendo y aun besándola.

Con movimientos algo torpes, y continuando con un duelo de besos en el que no era necesario que hubiera un ganador, llegamos hasta mi habitación, que curiosamente, compartía tanto mi olor como el de ella. A pesar de que en un principio era solamente mi habitación, Mimi era lo suficientemente descuidada para olvidar ciertas de sus cosas en ella, dándole toques femeninos a un lugar que debía ser exclusivamente masculino.

Delicadamente la apoyé sobre la cama mientras seguía besando su cuello y la iba desvistiendo lentamente, y ella hacía lo mismo, con gran delicadeza y cariño. La abrazé fuertemente, y luego, sin que ella lo esperase, entre en su intimidad de un solo golpe, lo que hizo que ella gimiera ante la intormisión, siendo acallada rápidamente cuando la besé nuevamente en los labios. Comencé a moverme, primero despacio, y luego cada vez más fuerte, sin dejar de besarla en todos los lugares que podía, y excitándome cada vez más al escuchar los pequeños gemidos de placer que ella exhalaba.

La tetera comenzó a pitar, lo que a ninguno de los dos le importó, y continuamos en nuestro ritual especial, hasta que de pronto, ella arqueó la espalda, lanzando un gran suspiro. Yo me moví un par de veces más, y dejé caer mi cuerpo sobre ella, ambos sonriendo como un par de bobos.

Entrelazando mi mano con la de ella, volví a besar su cuello, y la miré a los ojos, ambos sonriendo de manera muy sincera. Levantándose ella, se colocó la sábana como si fuera una túnica, dejándome admirarla en su perfección, como si se tratase de una diosa helénica en su máxima expresión. Luego de un minuto, en el que seguía acostado mirando al techo, la tetera dejó de pitar, y ella volvió hacia la habitación. Se desnudó nuevamente y se preparó para vestirse, sacando de uno de mis cajones ropa interior limpia, y colocándose una de mis camisas para cubrirle la parte superior de su cuerpo.

- ¿Sabes?- Dijo- Tu hermano quiere saber cuándo vas a ir a visitar a tu papa.

La miré seriamente.

- No tienes que colar a Matt ahora, ¿No te parece?

- No lo estoy colando- dijo algo apenada- Pero quería saber si irías a verlo.

-¿No creo que él sepa que vienes a verme, o sí?

- Me lo comentó hace días- respondió ella- El mismo día que se fue con Sora.

La miré con algo de pena ahora.

- ¿Por qué sigues con él, Mimí?- le pregunté.

- No los é- respondió ella sinceramente- Ni siquiera cuando me enteré que me engañaba con Sora… pensé en terminarle.

- Esto no es sano para ti- le dije sonriendo, aunque triste.

- ¿Y para ti lo es?

- No lo sé- respondí con sinceridad- Eres mi mejor amiga… No recuerdo como empezamos esto, pero si los dos estamos bien… Pues yo creo que, deberíamos hacer algo.

- ¿Algo como qué?

- ¿Quieres salir conmigo? Podríamos intentarlo…

Ella sonrió tristemente.

- Takeru- dijo ella- Esto no es lo que tú crees que es…

Yo conocía esa respuesta. Ya la había escuchado muchas veces.

-Esto... es solo eso, sexo, nada más.

- No debí decir nada- le dije, entendiendo su punto- Vayamos a comer.

Ambos comimos en silencio. Hasta hace poco que yo recién cuestionaba lo que sucedía entre ambos. Sin embargo, teníamos esta relación clandestina desde que Kari se había marchado. De pronto, el celular de ella sonó, y al escuchar la voz, supe que era mi hermano. Preguntándole donde estaba, con quién estaba, y otra serie de cosas. Mimí rápidamente le dijo la verdad, que estaba conmigo, y al parecer al escuchar eso se tranquilizó.

Luego de un rato, Mimí ya se había alistado para irse nuevamente. La acompañé hasta la puerta.

-¿Vendrás pronto?- le pregunté.

Ella por toda respuesta, se inclinó hacia mí besándome en los labios brevemente.

- Lo haré.

La observé subirse al taxi mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa. Le sonreí de nuevo, agitando la mano. Subí hacia mi apartamento. El ordenador aún seguía encendido y ya se notaba su falta en ese ambiente. Sin embargo, la pantalla ya no estaba en blanco.

Me dirigí pesadamente hacia el sillón del mueble de cómputo, y comencé a escribir.

Yo no sabía qué clase de relación tenía con Mimí. No sabía si lo que sentía hacia ella era amor. No sabía si era lástima. O un simple utilización de mi parte hacia ella. Dirigí mi mirada hacia mi celular, en donde observé el mensaje que le había mandado hacia unas horas.

"**No puedo escribir. Necesito verte."**

Y ahora, las palabras fluían como si se tratara de un río desde mi cabeza. Mimí se había vuelto algo así como una inspiración para mí. Se había convertido en parte de mi vida, y a pesar de que las cosas que ambos vivíamos eran sumamente raras y penosas, en nuestra fantasía quizás podríamos haber sido felices, así como yo veía un gran palacio en este sucio apartamento y ella veía en mí, al hombre que hubiera querido que mi hermano fuera.

Sin embargo, esa fantasía era la que me quitaba mi bloqueo de escritor.

¿¡Reviews?

Karyatoz


	2. El Primero de los Libros

**Y bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo, con una nueva noche de insomnio para ustedes. No olviden comentar si es que quieren un capitulo adicional. **

**Disclaimer: Digimon y todos sus elementos relacionados son propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo.**

**Writer´s Call**

**El Primero de los Libros**

Desperté lentamente, golpeando mi celular en el proceso, ya que la alarma era lo suficientemente escandalosa como para golpear aquello que emitía ese molesto ruido. Miré hacia la ventana de mi habitación y los rayos del sol empezaban a salir. Lentamente, me deshice del revoltijo de sabanas que se encontraban sobre mí, y me levanté, recordando un poco los sucesos del día anterior. Pude observar delante de mí, a través de la puerta de la habitación, que la computadora seguía encendida, quizás desde el día de ayer, pero en cambio, esta vez estaba lleno de palabras que se juntaban unas con otras para crear la novela que por fin había salido de mi interior. Miré hacia el calendario, sábado en la mañana. No había necesidad de ir a la universidad, y el día pintaba bien como para poder salir a dar una vuelta.

Me dirigí hacia el baño, en donde, al observar el espejo que estaba sobre el lavadero, encontré las cremas desmaquilladoras y uno que otro implemento que Mimí usaba cada vez que se quedaba conmigo. Lo observé con una pequeña sonrisa, y mis pensamientos fueron hacia mi amiga de cabellos castaños. Anoche había recibido un mensaje en el que me confirmaba que había llegado bien a encontrarse con mi hermano. Al menos sabía que se encontraba bien.

Después de tomar una ducha, me dirigí hacia mi guardarropa, y esta vez encontré desde blusas, hasta ropa interior, que me hizo ruborizar, mezclada con mi propia ropa. Tomé una camisa de color claro y de mangas cortas, ya que al parecer haría bastante sol durante el día. Colocándome un jean cómodo, tomé mis llaves, y salí del apartamento, esta vez con un rumbo totalmente desconocido para mí.

Adoraba vagar por las calles de Odaiba y encontrar miles de cosas que antes no podía apreciar debido a mi adolescencia y a los pensamientos que a ella se relacionan, y sobre todo, en estos últimos tiempos, a que Hikari había absorbido gran parte de mi tiempo y mi atención. Mientras vagaba encontré una función callejera de mimos, en donde me quedé un rato observándolos hacer piruetas y malabares en un total silencio, acompañado de las sonrisas de los niños. Mas adelante, después de comprar un helado, visite una vieja librería en donde siempre acostumbraba a comprar nuevo material para leer. Con algo de pena, entré al local, pues era uno de los lugares que más había frecuentado con Hikari, y al que no le había puesto pie encima desde hace ya casi siete meses. Después de comprar me dirigí sin rumbo por la avenida principal observando las cosas ofrecidas por las tiendas que pronto entrarían a la campaña navideña. Eso significaba el final de la primavera para este país, y sabía que tendría que comprar algo de ropa para abrigarme contra el frío que se avecinaba. Sin pensarlo mucho entré en una de las tiendas, observando y buscando algo que me gustara. Sin embargo, terminé en la sección de mujeres admirando una hermosa bufanda de un color chocolate hermoso, que de alguna manera me recordaba el color de los ojos de Mimí. Quizá a ella le gustaría esta prenda, y de seguro que se vería hermosa con ella puesta. Siempre había admirado su capacidad para combinar los colores y verse siempre más hermosa, si eso cabía en la posibilidad.

Tomé la prenda entre mis manos, y sentí su suave tacto, que me hacía recordar la piel de aquella chica con la que tantas cosas de mi vida habían compartido en estos últimos meses. Una chica, que a fin de cuentas, no dejaba de ser la novia de mi hermano. Me preguntaba en el fondo si es que yo era un buen hermano, pero después de todo, no me arrepentía de muchas vivencias que habían sido felices. Me acerqué con la bufanda hacia la caja registradora, pagué por ella, y al salir, recordaba los momentos en que aquella extraña relación con Mimí había comenzado. Me dirigí hacia donde se encontraban las palmeras de la ciudad, lo que me indicaba que me encontraba cerca de uno de mis lugares favoritos, ya que era un lugar muy hermoso para poder pasar un buen rato sin molestar a nadie.

El mirador de la playa era una terraza grande, adornada con una fuente y con unas pocas bancas dispuestas alrededor de la última, y otras cuantas frente al mismo mar. Llegué hacia una de estas bancas y prendí un cigarrillo con toda la paciencia del mundo, esperando que el humo entrara en mis pulmones y empezara a sentir la conocida sensación de bienestar. Exhalé un poco, y me posicione bien sobre la banca, dando otra pitada y ahora llevando el humo hacia arriba.

Poco a poco los recuerdos empezaron a llegar uno por uno, como en una cadena de sucesos que se iba armando alrededor mío.

*Flashback*

- _Ultima llamada para los pasajeros de ANA, vuelo 1382 con destino a la ciudad de Nueva York, por favor abordar por la puerta 32._

El gigantesco número 32 estaba delante de mí, y la sombra que proyectaba se desplazaba unos metros detrás de mi persona. De la mano, y a mi lado, había una figura que no dejaba de sollozar, secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo. Su maleta de color rosado estaba a su lado esperando por ella. Volteándome hacia ella, puse mi mano sobre su hombro.

- Ya es la última llamada- le dije despacio, esperando que no se escuchara como mi voz también se iba quebrando en ese momento.

- No, no- dijo ella, abrazándome de improviso, con lo que yo también hundí mi rostro en el cuello de ella tratando de aspirar cada vez más de ese aroma que quizá no volvería a tener oportunidad de apreciar otra vez en mi vida.- No quiero dejarte, no quiero estar sin ti.

- Lo sé Hikari- le dije, sonriendo aunque algunas lágrimas ya resbalaban por mi rostro- Pero debes seguir tus sueños, y yo no soy quién para negártelos.

Ella sólo deslizó su mano sobre mi mejilla, y tomando su mano se la besé. Ella se lanzó sobre mí dándome un beso apasionado. Con el sonido y el dolor de mi corazón hecho totalmente pedazos, liberé a Hikari de nuestro abrazo y rompí el beso.

- Tienes que irte- le dije- Mucha suerte y que todo te vaya muy bien.

Ella tomó su maleta, y al momento siguiente ya se estaba yendo. Yo extendí mi brazo, en un desesperado intento por hacer algo que hasta ahora no sabía que era. Pero lo bajé lentamente. ¿A quién intentaba engañar? Sabía que nada impediría que todo el amor que ambos sentíamos se apagara de un momento a otro, ya que la distancia terminaría por acabarlo. Metí mi mano en el bolsillo, como una especie de protección para que no se volviera levantar. Sin embargo, al levantar la vista pude ver como ella se volteaba y me brindaba la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto hasta ese momento de mi vida, con una pequeña frase, que en ese momento, lo significó todo para mí.

- ¡T.K.!- dijo ella agitando su mano en un adiós- ¡Siempre te amaré!

Lo único que atiné a hacer, fue a levantar mi mano, y agitarla en un adiós.

Otra mano apareció en mi hombro izquierdo, delicada y femenina. Y otra, en mi hombro derecho, fuerte y masculina. Detrás de mí, Tai y Mimí estaban sonriéndome, como si regresara a casa después de la más larga y cruel de las guerras. Ambos me envolvieron en sus brazos, mientras yo terminaba de desahogarme con ellos. Matt se unió al abrazo de los cuatro, tratando también, inútilmente, de consolarme.

Días después, yo estaba encerrado en mi apartamento, esperando los mensajes de texto que Hikari me enviaba esporádicamente a través de las redes sociales. Era nuestra forma más rápida y común de comunicación por el hecho de estar separados por el Océano Pacifico. No había salido del pequeño lugar en varios días, e incluso varios compañeros de la universidad llamaron preocupados para saber cómo estaba. Ya se estaba cumpliendo el quinto día de encierro, cuando de pronto, el timbre sonó. Me levante perezosamente del sillón de la computadora, y me dirigí hacia el teléfono que conectaba con el intercomunicador del primer piso.

- Hola desaparecido- dijo una voz que me costó un poco reconocer.

- ¿Mimí?- dije extrañado.

- Si, la más hermosa cuñada que podrías tener.- Aquella expresión me hizo reír un poco.

- ¿Y qué quiere la más hermosa de mis cuñadas?- dije a través del intercomunicador, y entonces, con sorna añadí- Que es la más hermosa porque es la única…

- ¡Malvado!- dijo ella, y me imaginé su rostro inflando sus mejillas, pues era su gesto más reconocible- ¡Hace frío aquí fuera! ¡Déjame entrar!

- Está bien, está bien—Yo abrí la puerta sin pesar debido a que creí que Mimí vendría acompañada de mi hermano.

Ella llegó y me encontró en la puerta, a la cual le tenía que quitar varias juntas y cerraduras.

- Vaya- dijo entrando y viendo alrededor del lugar.

Yo seguí afuera esperando a que en cualquier momento, Matt apareciera. Ella se apareció detrás de mi, y me dijo al oído:

- Matt no vendrá.

Esta simple acción me hizo dar un respingo y un pequeño saltito del susto. No había sentido ese cosquilleo desde que Hikari me abrazaba o besaba en ese lugar, y me sorprendió que Mimí lo lograra con tan solo respirar sobre él.

- ¡Oye no hagas eso!- le dije sonrojado, sintiéndome invadido en mi privacidad.

Ella sacó la lengua y se dirigió hacia las bolsas blancas que había traído. De ella comenzó a sacar miles de cosas, entre ellas comestibles, una polera verde, y mucha ropa para ella. Yo la observaba divertido y sorprendido, casi con una gota de sudor que salía de mi cabeza, porque ella me mostraba embelesada y contenta todas sus adquisiciones de ese día.

- Mimí- le dije- ¿Por qué has traído medio centro comercial a mi casa?

- Oh, vamos, no seas aburrido- dijo ella, jalándome del brazo para que me probara la polera que ella había comprado. Tenía un color verde que coincidía con el que me gustaba. Me estaba divirtiendo en serio. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que había aparecido sin mi hermano, lo cual era sumamente raro.

- ¿Sabes en donde está mi hermano?- le dije, después de que ella evaluaba el cómo me quedaba la polera , como si fuera una profesional, observándome por todos lados, jalando un poco aquí y un poco allá.

- Ah si- dijo ella, con una voz extraña, al voltearme para observarle, me di cuenta que tenía la boca sosteniendo tres alfileres, mientras acomodaba la basta de la polera.- Dijo que tenía un ensayo con la banda.- Por un momento, muy fugaz, me pareció observar un brillo extraño en sus ojos, entre tristeza y resignación. Sin embargo, pronto volvió a mostrarme su cálida sonrisa.- He traído para cocinar varias cosas, ¿Qué comida te gusta más?

- Ah, pues el Sukiyaki- le dije, aun con los brazos extendidos.

- Ya está- dijo, dejándome bajar los brazos.

Se dirigió hacia la cocina, y un momento después, salió de ella, algo preocupada.

- T.K.- dijo- No enciende la cocina…

- Pues la verdad es que no he pagado la factura del gas…- le respondí, avergonzado por mi irresponsabilidad.

Ella elevó sus ojos, como si estuviera algo sorprendida y a la vez no.

- En eso te parecer mucho a Matt.

Acto seguido se acercó bastante a mí, y en un movimiento casi improvisado, me tomó del brazo.

- Ahora tendrás que invitarme a comer- dijo feliz.

- Sí, claro- respondí, dando un suspiro. Ya bastante tiempo que estaba encerrado aquí.

En mi bolsillo estaba aún mi celular, y al parecer, hoy ya no llegarían más mensajes desde Estados Unidos. Con una sonrisa, lo guardé de nuevo, y le sonreí a Mimí.

- Está bien- le dije- Déjame ir a cambiarme.

- ¡Sí!- dijo ella levantando los brazos- ¡Hoy quiero comer sushi!

Ese comentario, provoco en mi la maravillosa sensación de querer volver a reír.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Mimí y yo salimos del viejo edificio de ladrillos.

Y unos metros más allá, ella entrelazó su mano con la mía, de manera inocente, tranquila, sin ninguna mala intención, como queriendo decir, yo estoy aquí, no estás solo. Yo apreté sus dedos dándole a entender que había comprendido lo que ella quería decir, y nuevamente, me regaló una de sus maravillosas sonrisas.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

No te vayas sin comentar, me motivas mucho a seguir cada vez que lo haces.

Gracias por leer.

Karyatoz.


	3. El Prologo

**Aquí nuevamente, con otro pedazo de la historia. Si te agrada comenta, para poder seguir motivado en escribirla.**

**Writer´s Call**

**El Prólogo**

Sentado frente a la computadora y observando algunas motas de polvo como caían desde el techo del apartamento, me encontré algunos días después de salir a comprar la bufanda para Mimí. Estaba haciendo un ensayo acerca de las implicancias de la literatura del Romanticismo en la creación de los cuentos de Hadas posteriores al Neoclasicismo. Era un ensayo largo y tenía varios libros abiertos frente a mí mientras citaba a uno y a otro autor, mientras mis manos iban tecleando las palabras que armaban el trabajo universitario.

Una vibración en la mesa en donde estaba me sacó un poco de mi estado de trance, y observé hacia la mesa donde mi Smartphone estaba vibrando y moviéndose a punto de caer por el borde. Con una agilidad que no sabía que conservaba, lancé mi brazo y bloquee la caída del aparato justo a tiempo. Al observar la pantalla, observé que quien me estaba llamando era mi hermano.

Mentiría si dijera que no estaba temeroso al contestar esa llamada. Podrían ser miles de motivos por el cual Matt me llamaría, pero en mi mente rondaba el hecho de que se hubiera enterado de la clandestina relación que existía entre su actual novia y yo. Sabía que si me llamaba por ese motivo, yo de inmediato contraatacaría con el hecho de que él y Sora estaban engañando a Mimí. Sin embargo, de una u otra forma, sabía que me ganaría una buen pleito con mi hermano.

Suspirando, contesté a la llamada.

- Aló.

- Eh, T.K.- dijo la voz conocida de mi hermano.

- Hola, Matt, ¿Qué tal?

- Bien, en lo posible. Verás, te llamaba para decirte que hace tiempo que no nos juntamos toda la familia.

- ¿No es eso un poco complicado?- le pregunté incrédulo- Mamá y Papá no se han visto en años.

- Sería un buen momento para juntarlos de nuevo, ¿No crees?

- Sinceramente no creo que funcione.

- Tampoco quiero que se vuelvan a casar, entiende- dijo- pero al menos, quiero que sean capaces de mantener una conversación alturada, los dos ya no están jóvenes como para seguir peleando por cosas que pasaron hace más de diez años.

- Si, en eso te doy la razón- le contesté- ¿Y qué piensas hacer para juntarlos?

- Mamá conoce a Mimí- contesto- Pero no se la he presentado como mi novia aún.

- Ya llevas más de un año con ella.

- Pero cuando he querido juntarlas, o bien mi madre tenía asuntos de trabajo, o Mimí en lo de la universidad.

- Entiendo, entiendo- le dije, mientras buscaba la pequeña agenda de cuero negro que había comprado en una salida con Mimí hace unos dos meses.- Entonces deberíamos salir a cenar los 5, así la presentas, estamos todos y podrás lograrlo.

- Sí, es una buena idea- dijo- Espero que me ayudes hermanito. No quiero que pase de esta semana.

- Sí, no te preocupes, verás que todo saldrá bien.

- Muy bien, te dejo, Mimí acaba de llegar.

- Si, entiendo- dije, colgando el celular.

Dando otro suspiro, dejé el celular al lado de la mesa, y me volví a concentrar en lo que estaba haciendo. Sin embargo, esto no evitó que me sintiera totalmente incómodo ante la mención de Mimí por su parte. Era evidente que Matt desconocía que yo sabía que se veía con Sora más seguido que lo que unos amigos normales harían.

Mimí no había venido en estos días, por lo que había empezado a extrañarla ya, y el apartamento lo sentía bastante vacío cada vez que llegaba. No me atrevía a llamarla, ya que siempre había sido así, ella llegaba cuando quería y se marchaba de la misma manera. Además de no querer ganarme un lío y de lo graves si me sorprendieran llamándole. Sin embargo, ella si me llamaba comúnmente, y muchas veces habíamos quedado conversando durante largas horas.

Me moví ligeramente de mi asiento y visualicé en ese entonces un pequeño paquete de papel marrón ya roto y abierto, que era de la bufanda que había comprado hacía ya bastante tiempo. Con una sonrisa me dirigí hacia el baño. Me asusté al verme en el espejo, quien me viera diría que parecía un zombi. En fin, solamente atiné a lavarme y a afeitarme, y con una decisión bastante extraña a lo que últimamente estaba sintiendo, me dirigí hacia el apartamento donde había vivido la mayoría de mi infancia en compañía de mi madre, y que ahora ella llevaba sola.

Afuera el viento me sorprendió llevando mi chalina hacia el cielo, y de repente, como si fuera un encuentro del destino, o algo así, encontré una enmarañada cabellera marrón y la sonrisa amable y sincera de Tai, que se vio sorprendido también de encontrarme de esa manera.

- Hola, T.K.- dijo, al parecer algo más alegre de lo que venía antes.

- Tai- le dije, extendiendo mi mano, y estrechándosela de manera afectuosa.

- Ya más de un mes que no nos vemos.

- Si, desde la última video llamada de Hikari.

- ¿Cómo has estado en este tiempo? ¿Has hablado con mi hermana?

- ¿Tienes tiempo como para un café?

- Está bien, vamos.

Ambos nos dirigimos sin prisa hacia uno de los cafés que se encontraban a cerca de 4 calles cerca de mi edificio de apartamentos. Durante el camino me di cuenta, que de la misma manera que yo, Tai se veía bastante cansado, como si de golpe varios años le hubieran caído encima. La falta de Hikari había calado bastante en él.

- ¿Qué tal va la universidad?- pregunté tratando de iniciar un tema de conversación. Si mis cálculos no fallaban, Tai debería estar a punto de graduarse.

- Está bien, tu sabes- me respondió, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.- Me graduaré en la siguiente primavera.

- El tiempo ha pasado bastante rápido- le comenté.

El sólo contestó con un asentimiento, como dándome a entender que esa frase resumía todo lo que estaba pasando.

Ambos entramos al local, cuyo interior estaba más cálido que las frías calles. Ambos nos despojamos de nuestros abrigos, y los dejamos colgados en una percha que se encontraba al lado del ingreso. Pedimos dos cafés en la barra, y nos sentamos.

- Hikari no te está hablando muy seguido, ¿verdad?- dijo, con un dejo de tristeza que se notó fácilmente y fue sumamente raro en él, ya que siempre había sido una persona bastante alegre.

- No…- le dije.

- Sabes, T.K.- me dijo, jugueteando con una de las bolsitas de azúcar que daban normalmente en ese establecimiento.- Cuando yo los veía a ustedes cuando estaban más chicos, siempre creí que eran el uno para el otro.

- En su momento yo también lo pensé…- le dije, pero el levantó la mano para indicar que quería que lo dejara terminar.

- Han pasado ya 9 años desde la última vez que fuimos al Digimundo, y aún sigo pensando que la decisión de Hikari de irse a América fue un error.

Yo le sonreí tristemente.

- La extrañas bastante, ¿Cierto?- le dije.

- Es mi única hermana… y peor aún, ella es la menor.

- Si lo entiendo, pero sabes Tai, Hikari se fue a América a seguir su sueño, así que no creo que haya sido un error. Nadie mejor que tu sabe que yo quiero muchísimo a Hikari, y si ese viaje hará que ella logre sus metas y sueños, pues yo estoy feliz por ello, aunque debo decirte, que en el momento de la despedida, si me dolió bastante.

- Sí, yo también puedo decirlo, estuve allí, ¿recuerdas?

- Sí- contesté dándole un sorbo a mi café.

La conversación derivó en otros temas distintos, y pronto llegó la hora de despedirnos. Al momento de irnos, comencé a pensar que quizás Tai aun no aceptaba el hecho de que tanto Hikari como yo habíamos terminado por no sentir más amor el uno por el otro. Pensando en ello, saqué mi celular y empecé a revisar los mensajes antiguos que ella me había enviado. En ese momento, pude observar que los mensajes en realidad eran como un termómetro, pues cada mensaje que leía era cada vez más frio que el otro, para terminar en un mensaje en el que prácticamente me mencionaba que se encontraba ocupada y que me contestaría más tarde. Ese mensaje tenía ya 3 semanas de haber llegado, y no había habido otro más.

Despacio, comencé a dirigirme hacia el apartamento de mi madre.

Al contrario del mío, el departamento de mi madre era como un oasis en un desierto. Los acabados y construcción del lugar eran exquisitos, y hasta creo que poseía adornos de mármol. Cuando entré al edificio, la portera me saludo amablemente, pues recordaba que yo había vivido ahí cuando era un infante. Subí las escaleras, ya que siempre me han dado un poco de temor los ascensores. Llegando a la puerta conocida, toqué suavemente, y después de un momento, vestida con una bonito delantal, mi madre apareció en la puerta, con un mantel secándose las manos. Al parecer había estado cocinando.

- Hola, mamá- le dije en la puerta.

- Hijo, ¡Que alegría!- dijo ella, abrazándome afectuosamente.

- ¿Cómo has estado mamá?- le dije.

- Muy bien, pero, pasa pasa- dijo, quitándome el abrigo y guardándolo en su placard- ¿Quieres tomar algo?

- Lo que tomes tú, Mamá, no hay problema.

Ella desapareció por un momento dentro de la cocina. Así me encontré en un lugar bastante conocido para mí, pero que ahora estaba decorado al gusto femenino, extravagante y muy a la moda de mi madre. Recordé algunas cosas con nostalgia, pero pronto, mi madre apareció con dos vasos de té helado que dejó en la mesa de la salita de estar.

Empezamos a conversar de diversas trivialidades, me pregunto cómo estaba en mis estudios, y algunas preguntas sobre mi hermano.

Cuando ella llevó los comentarios por ese lado, aproveché para decirle lo que Matt estaba planeando.

- Mamá- comencé- Matt quiere que nos reunamos todos.

Esperé un poco por la respuesta de ella.

- Sí, claro, ¿Por qué no? Podemos reunirnos aquí… Creo que quería presentarme a su novia..

- Mamá- le dije- Matt quiere que estemos todos.

- Sí, claro, vamos a estar todos…

- Papá también vendría.

Eso hizo que mi madre apretara más fuertemente el vaso de té que tenía en su mano.

- ¿Por qué tu hermano quiere hacer eso?- dijo algo, según mi parecer, temerosa.

- Quiere vernos juntos… Y yo no le veo nada de malo.

- ¿Nada de malo?- dijo ella, casi enfadada- No quiero volver a ver a ese hombre…

- Ya basta, mamá- le dije, sorprendido de que después de tanto tiempo y tantas cosas que habían sucedido, ella aun guardaba ese rencor hacia mi padre, del que ni mi hermano ni yo teníamos idea de su origen.

Me paré enseguida, y dejando el vaso, me acerqué a ella, y la besé tiernamente en la frente.

- Tranquila- le dije- Yo siempre seré tu fortaleza. Será pronto.

Ella hizo un pequeño ademán de sollozo.

Unas horas más tarde, cuando las luces de las calles empezaron a encenderse, me despedí de mi madre, me coloque mi abrigo y salí a la calle con rumbo hacia mi apartamento.

Cuando estaba llegando a mi apartamento, encontré una figura sentada en la escalinata que llevaba hacia los pisos superiores. Llevaba puestos unos lindos guantes blancos, y un sombrerito negro con una cinta blanca que resaltaba y mezclaba muy bien los colores con el de su cabello. Sonriendo al reconocerla, me acerqué lentamente por detrás, y soplé mi aliento por un instante en su oído, lo que hizo que ella volteara de inmediato al parecer asustada, pero al darse cuenta que se trataba de mí, y al verme con los brazos abiertos, se aventó a mis brazos, donde fue recibida por toda la calidez que le podían dar mis brazos.

- Bienvenida de nuevo, Mimí- le dije, descendiendo mi rostro para besarla suavemente en los labios.

- Te extrañé- confesó ella.

- Yo también- le dije- Vamos arriba -le dije, tomándole de la mano- Se pondrá frío aquí pronto.

Ambos subimos muy despacio la escalera, observándonos mutuamente. Abrí la puerta de mi apartamento, y entramos juntos.

Apenas cerré la puerta, Mimí ya se había lanzado a mí con todas sus fuerzas y despacio fuimos a nuestra habitación.

En ese momento quise pensar que ambos empezábamos a necesitar de la presencia del otro.

Y fuera de mi departamento, alguien nos había visto, y no era la persona que Mimí ni yo, esperaríamos.

Gracias por leer, no te vayas sin comentar, me motivas a continuar cada vez que lo haces.

Karyatoz.


	4. Nuestros primeros pasos

_Aquí Karyatoz, con otro episodio de Writer´s Call, disfrútenlo por favor._

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

**Writer´s Call**

**Nuestros primeros pasos**

Podía observar alrededor mío la oscuridad que gobernaba en mi habitación, tan solo vencida por el haz de luz artificial que ingresaba por la ventana a mi derecha que se encontraba con la cortina descorrida. Solté un suspiro de tranquilidad mientras bajaba mi mirada hacia mi pecho desnudo sobre el cual había una cabellera marrón que se levantaba y bajaba con la misma velocidad de la respiración de la persona a la cual pertenecía. Acariciando su hombro lentamente, intenté, despacio, moverme hacia un lado para poder salir del cuarto, y darme una ducha.

Después de dejar a Mimí sobre las almohadas, sobre las cuales se acomodó, entre sueños, me levante desnudo de mi cama, para dirigirme hacia el baño y poder asearme antes de pedir o hacer algo para comer pues moría de hambre.

Después de haber hecho el amor durante varias horas, Mimí y yo caímos dormidos, sin embargo, al contrario de lo que yo hubiera pensado, no había pasado tanto tiempo como habría esperado pues mi reloj recién marcaban las once de la noche y algunos negocios aún podrían tener algo de comida, aunque sea china, para poder llevar a mi apartamento. Una vez que salí de la ducha, me dirigí hacia mi habitación, tomé una camiseta, un pantalón jean que había usado en la mañana, me calcé las zapatillas y salí de puntitas para evitar cualquier sonido molesto que pudiera despertar a la que había sido mi amante durante esta tarde noche.

Llegué hacia la puerta del edificio, sorprendiéndome del frío que chocó contra mi cuerpo, alegrándome de haber cogido una chaqueta antes de salir, pues incluso mi vaho podía verse cuando salía de mi cuerpo, convirtiéndose en un humo blanco que me hacía recordar a los cigarros. Gracias a ello, llevé mi mano hacia uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta y saqué un paquete en el cual contenía aún unos 3 cigarrillos. Encendiendo uno me adelanté hacia uno de mis restaurantes preferidos en el cual servían muy buena comida china y no se encontraba tan lejos.

Avanzando unas cuadras más adelante, me sorprendió el ver un destello rojizo bastante familiar, pero al que no le di importancia, ya que al parecer se trataba de un chico o una chica adolescente que corría a gran velocidad como si presencia le hubiera alertado. Pensando en ese momento, más en la persona que me estaba esperando a que yo llegara con la comida, entré en el restaurante, y me acerqué al mostrador.

Luego de ordenar rápidamente la comida, me senté en una de las mesas vacías del local, y una mesera se me acercó brindándome una taza de café que recibí agradecido. Bebiéndolo, me puse a observar los destellos de los automóviles que circulaban fuera del establecimiento, lo que me trajo algunos recuerdos de hace algunos meses.

_Flashback_

Mimí se había convertido en pocas semanas en un gran soporte emocional para mí, ya que nuestras continuas reuniones, tanto en solitario como con la compañía de mi hermano, me habían ayudado mucho para superar la partida de Hikari hacia el extranjero. A veces, salíamos de compras, donde mi hermano y yo terminabas cargando grandes paquetes, o sino a funciones de teatro, y otros espectáculos artísticos que se brindaban en la ciudad. Sin embargo, debido a que mi hermano pronto iba a empezar una pequeña gira de presentación con su banda, últimamente me reunía sólo con Mimí.

- Hay un café por aquí que es genial, me encantan sus cafés helados- me dijo ella, justo un día después de que mi hermano viajara hacia la prefectura de Saitama, donde daría su primer concierto.

- Ciertamente no tengo muchas ganas de café- le dije algo desganado, y adelantándome un poco a ella.

- T.K.- dijo ella, acercándose y tomando mi mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

Suspirando, acepté el contacto.

- Debes dejar ya de tener esa actitud-me dijo, tomando en su rostro un genuino gesto de reproche.

No respondí nada, simplemente llevé mi mirada hacia otro lado, lo que sabía que a ella le fastidiaba mucho, puesto que le encantaba ser el centro de atención.

- T.K…- dijo ella, deslizando suavemente sus dedos por mi mejilla, llevando mi rostro para que la viera a los ojos- Quizá no se ha comunicado contigo por todo el tema de la mudanza, tu sabes, el trámite para la universidad, conseguir lugar donde vivir, es complicado, ¿Sabes?, Recuerda que yo viví bastante tiempo allá.

- Entiendo eso, Mimí- le dije, pero ya son dos días sin ningún mensaje, no puedo evitar preocuparme.

- Tranquilo- dijo ella sonriendo, sabiendo el efecto que ese gesto tenía sobre mí.

En este poco tiempo en el que realmente había interactuado con ella, Mimí había medido el efecto preciso que causaban sus gestos, condicionamientos, y actitudes sobre los míos, descubriendo de inmediato que su sonrisa tenía la facilidad de apaciguarme en cualquier momento. Y es que era lógico, ya que estoy seguro que cualquier persona en su sano juicio se podría derretir si observaba esa sonrisa, tan pura y sincera durante algún tiempo, y sobre todo, si la dueña de ese gesto te lo dedicaba solo a ti.

- Vamos por algo de comida china, entonces- dijo ella, incitándome a seguir con ella, cogiendo mi otra mano y entrelazándola con la suya. Vencido, simplemente acepté su agradable contacto y compañía, y me dejé llevar.

Esa fue realmente nuestra primera cita. Sin la presencia de Matt alrededor nuestro, Mimí y yo paseamos con muchísima libertad por el centro de la ciudad, buscando un restaurante de comida china que jamás apareció. Con lo curiosa que ella era, me señalaba todos los lugares en donde al parecer vendían algo comestible, haciéndome probar desde comida hindú hasta comida coreana, pero todo por el simple hecho de verla sonreír para mí. Después de bastante tiempo, realmente me estaba divirtiendo, y el nombre o el recuerdo de Hikari no apareció por mi mente durante esa fantástica noche que viví con la novia de mi hermano.

Dos horas más tarde estábamos juntos andando por una de las calles más comerciales, mientras ella hacia equilibrio en la barandilla, y yo la observaba tomando de a pocos tragos de la cerveza enlatada que tenía en mi mano. Como ella tenía intenciones de seguir, me di cuenta que Mimí pronto se caería al suelo, así que intenté entablar una conversación rápida para atraer su atención fuera de la pista llena de autos.

- ¿Sabes, Mimí?- le dije, esperando su atención, la cual ella me brindó con otra sonrisa- Hay un lugar de la ciudad al que siempre he querido ir…

- ¿Por qué no lo has hecho?

- Mmmm…- le dije, algo sonrojado- Es un lugar especial al que hubiera querido llevar a Hikari…

- Oh- dijo ella, llevándose las manos a su boca- ¿Estás seguro que quieres ir conmigo?

- Claro- le dije, con la temperatura de mi rostro sumamente elevada, y yo aun sin entender por qué- Si es que no te importa…

- ¡Por supuesto que voy!- dijo ella, aplaudiendo de manera adorable-¡La mejor manera de que olvides los malos recuerdos, es creando nuevos que sean maravillosos!

Le sonreí sinceramente.

- Entonces, ¿Vamos?- le dije, ofreciéndole mi mano.

Ella me sonrió de nuevo, y entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, ambos miramos hacia el cielo, dándonos cuenta que las luces de la ciudad empezaban a encenderse pues el cielo se oscurecía cada vez más.

Después de un rato de continuar juntos, empezándonos a reír de los recuerdos que ambos evocábamos, Mimí se había abrazado a mi brazo, haciéndome sentir un calor en mi pecho el cual era sumamente agradable. Pronto, la gran torre de Odaiba se materializó ante nosotros, como el edificio más grande de la ciudad, y que estaba cerca del enorme complejo de telecomunicaciones en donde mi padre aún trabajaba después de tanto tiempo.

- Esto me trae tantos recuerdos- dijo Mimí, soltándose de mi mano y acercándose hacia el centro de la Plaza-Aquí fue donde conseguí que Togemon digievolucionara a Lilimon.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?- dije.

- Pues…- dijo ella, llevándose su mano, y contando- Con este deben ser ya catorce años.

Ambos volvimos a mirar y encontramos un monumento en el que se veía la imagen del digimon de Mimí, con una leyenda en la que la ciudad le agradecía por salvarla de la destrucción.

- Mira- le dije, señalando la Torre- Ahí es donde iremos.

- ¡T.K.!- dijo ella emocionada- ¿Cómo…?

- Es un favor de un viejo amigo- le dije.

Ella emocionada me abrazó, y en un arrebato, de lo que en ese momento yo considere como su gran pureza de corazón, Mimí me dio un beso en la mejilla, al cual le faltó poquísimo para convertirse en un beso en los labios. Lo disimuló perfectamente cogiéndome de la mano, y empezando a arrastrarme hacia la torre. Emocionado como un chiquillo, la seguí.

Entramos casi corriendo al hall de la entrada, en donde un sorprendido chico pelirrojo nos veía, con sus lentes casi caídos, pues estaba pendiente de una laptop y de una computadora a la vez.

- ¿Takeru, Mimí?- dijo, observándonos.

- ¡Hola, Izzy!- dijo ella, sonriéndole, aun agitada.

- ¿Qué hacen los dos aquí?- dijo, acercándose a nosotros, pues se había dado cuenta, igual que yo, que el personal de seguridad del local ya se aprestaba a intervenirnos.- Están conmigo- dijo, haciendo que se retiraran.

- Gracias, amigo- le dije, tomando su hombro, y recuperándome de haber corrido detrás de Mimí, ambos riendo como dos tontos.

Izzy sonrió de manera cordial.

- Al fin aceptaste mi oferta- dijo, y entonces Mimí reparó en la vestimenta del chico, el cual llevaba un traje formal negro, adornado con una camisa blanca y una corbata de color escarlata que combinaba perfectamente con su pelo. Además, llevaba una placa dorada que lo identificaba como el administrador del local.

- La torre de Odaiba es un completo centro comercial- le comenté a Mimí-además de poseer restaurantes de cinco estrellas, un hotel y el único mirador de la ciudad.

- Y yo soy el Administrador del lugar- dijo Izzy, orgulloso mostrando su placa.

- Bueno- le dije al chico pelirrojo- Sabes por qué he venido.

- Sí, claro- dijo él, yendo hacia la chica que estaba a su lado cuando Takeru y Mimí llegaron. Después de hablarle un momento, la chica le entregó unas llaves, y el muchacho sonriente se acercó a Takeru.

- Es la pequeña de bronce- me dijo- Y esta de aquí- dijo señalando otra llave un poco más grande que la anterior- Es la de la cava, pero no estoy seguro de que pienses usarla- esto último lo menciono acercándose para hablarme en secreto.

- Jajajaa- me reí, obteniendo una mirada extrañada de Mimí hacia nosotros- No creas cosas erróneas, Izzy.

- Está bien- dijo él- Tomen el ascensor de la ala Este.

Llamé la atención de Mimí que se encontraba viendo una de las esculturas de mármol del Hall, y se acercó a mí rápidamente dando saltitos. Ambos esperamos el ascensor, el cual llegó de inmediato con el sonido de unas campanas. Entramos y luego de unos minutos, llegamos a un piso dentro del cual se abría un pasillo adornado por una alfombra de color beige y unas paredes blancas con unas lámparas que alumbraban con su luz ámbar todo el lugar.

- Ven por aquí- le dije, guiándola hacia una de las salas con un numero marcado en ella, la que decía el número 11, coincidente con el de la llave de bronce.

- Un momento- dijo ella, parando de improviso.

- ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunte.

- ¿Me estás trayendo a un hotel?- cuando terminó de pronunciar ello, empecé a reír a carcajadas.

- Por favor, Mimí- le dije, casi secándome las lágrimas de la risa- Este lugar no es un hotel, ya lo verás.

Ante esta declaración ella se vio un poco más segura, y entró cuando abrí la puerta. Lo que había detrás de ella era una pequeña habitación con una pequeña cocina que iba hacia una terraza donde se veía el cielo. Mimí sonrió de inmediato, y se fue corriendo hacia la barrera de la terraza empezando a admirar la ciudad desde la altura de la Torre. Yo sonreí cuando ella hizo eso. Sin embargo, me retrasé para sacar un poco de hielo de la nevera que se encontraba en el lugar. Con la llave plateada, abrí un cajón debajo de la nevera, donde había una pequeña cava. Sacando una botella de vino, la sumergí en el hielo. Después de servir dos copas, me acerqué a Mimí que seguía fascinada con lo que le había mostrado. Detrás de ella, le alcancé la copa, que tomó sorprendida.

- Odaiba de noche- le dije-es hermosa.

- Sí…- dijo ella, haciendo girar su copa y volteando a observarme.

- Gracias, Mimí- le dije sinceramente- Gracias por sacarme de mi depresión.

- ¿De qué?- dijo ella abrazándome, y luego separándose para chocar su copa con la mía- Eres parte de mi familia ya.

Yo le sonreí en ese momento, y luego, no sé bien qué sucedió. Quizás el alcohol que habíamos tomado, o quizás la ilusión de la ciudad frente a nosotros.

- No sólo la ciudad es hermosa aquí- le dije observándola, cada vez más cerca.

- No sólo la ciudad…- respondió ella.

Yo sentí que algo había pasado entonces. Porque quizá fue el efecto de la noche, las estrellas y la ciudad iluminándonos, pero sentí un hechizo en su rostro, y no pude decir nada, ya que de pronto, mis hormonas me doblegaron y llevé mis labios hasta los suyos.

Miles y miles de sensaciones se encontraron en mi corazón, pero ya no había nada más para mi mente y para mí. Sólo éramos ella, yo, y aquel que fue… nuestro primer beso.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Gracias por leer, no te vayas sin comentar, me motivas a continuar cada vez que lo haces._

_Karyatoz_


End file.
